Kelnozz
History Kelnozz gew up in his Clan's homeland in the Moonwood forest. He and his brother, Corellon, were the shining stars; destined for greatness. Kelnozz was trained in the bladesinging fighting style while his brother was trained in the ways of archery. Kelnozz had an easy going attitude and was quick to joke. He made friends easily, and was quite the ladies man. In short, among the secluded wild elf clan, he was the popular kid. After the theft of the Moonleaf Clan artifacts, The young brothers were tasked with their retrieval. They set off with high hopes and much fanfare. The enthusiasm quickly died, however, as the trail went cold. The brothers found themselves in Watrerdeep, where they met up with an adventuring party. Having no other ideas, they figured that they could travel with the adventurers while trying to figure out their next move. Eventually the adventures began to take precedence, and the trail to the artifacts went from cold to colder. Personnel in the adventuring group also shifted subtly. The group that they initially joined was full of young idealistic knights and rangers, but as group members left, retired, or died, they were replaced with rogues and slightly shady characters. Kelnozz began hanging out with brawling minotaur's and ill tempered dwarves (Darlin the Bounty Hunter and Draven the Dwarf). The group also began exploring dungeons and the upper reaches of the Underdark. Corellon began to become concerned with the path they were following and the company that they were keeping. He eventually confronted his brother about it, but the two did not see eye to eye. In the morning after the argument, Corellon went out to get some supplies, and while he was gone, Kelnozz and the others ditched him. They set out on another Underdark expedition without Corellon. This proved to be a fateful foray. During their exploration, Kelnozz and the others stumbled across an Underdark caravan. Intent upon the possibility of trading for exotic magic, the group approached the wagons just as the caravan came under Drow attack. During the fracas, Kelnozz got separated from the group and ultimately wound up as a prisoner to the Drow. The Drow took Kelnozz back to Menzoberranzan to be a sacrifice. During his preparation another Drow saw value in Kelnozz's sword arm. This Drow, named Dizer'telli, sprung Kelnozz, and then trapped him. Dizer'telli forced Kelnozz to drink a magical elixir. Supposedly the elixir was a devilish concoction that would transform the imbiber into a devil and drag him to the pits of hell to serve in the Blood War. Dizer'telli then gave Kelnozz a temporary antidote. The antidote only lasted for 24 hours. Dizer'telli then 'employed' Kelnozz as an assassin. Kelnozz, tethered by the antidotes, and limited by his race and language barrier, was thus enslaved. Kelnozz served for nearly a decade before he found liberation. One of Dizer'telli's adversaries got the drop on him and killed him. Kelnozz tried to locate the slain Drow's antidote stash, but was unsuccessful. After failing to find salvation, Kelnozz resigned himself to a violent transformation. He waited for a day....and then two, and then three....it seemed that Dizer'telli had lied. Kelnozz was not surprised, but it did little to aid his situation. He was still a surface elf stuck miles underground in the middle of a Drow city. The years in the city had trained Kelnozz well, however. He gathered whatever supplies that he could, and waited for his opportunity. That opportunity came when the Melee Magthere (the fighter's school in Menzoberranzan) organized a surface raid. Kelnozz tailed the group and thus found his way back to the surface. Once free, Kelnozz re-emerged as a changed man. No longer was he the easy going jokester. Now he was a disenfranchised loner. Kelnozz's guilt over leaving his brother, combined with the weight of his enslavement had burdened his spirit. Kelnozz then began working as a mercenary. He eventually found the company of some old associates, including Dristin Doeslayer. Kelnozz never sought out the fate or whereabouts of his brother. Kelnozz began a franchise of Taverns called the Grinning Imp Inn. The first one was in Waterdeep. The bar was initally owned and operated by an Imp. Tarek captured the imp, who was then used to create a Sacaanti. Thus without ownership, Kelnozz laid claim. Another mercenary named Eriz 'The Red' also claimed ownership, but Kelnozz prevailed in a card game, and thus gained sole ownership. Kelnozz opened the second location of the Grinning Imp in Suzail after helping The Dark Council in their war against Cormyr. Melkose was a known frequenter of the tavern in Suzail. Inexplicably, the bar has remained open through the transition back to Cormyrean ownership. It seems Kelnozz is quite adept at riding the fence and endearing himself to both sides of almost any conflict. Kelnozz did, ultimately reunite with his brother. Corellon and his companions passed through Suzail (New Suzail, at the time) and due to Corellon's resemblance to his brother, they were directed to the Grinning Imp. At the bar, the brothers briefly and coldly met. Nobody but the two Leafwalkers know what was said, but both brothers came away from the meeting looking unhappy. Later that same year, Corellon got captured by House Riven, a Drow family. Corellon's companions, including Kelnozz's old brawling buddy Darlin, contacted Kelnozz and asked him for help. Kelnozz was unable to spring his brother, and so he enlisted the help of another old ally, Dross Swordra. Dross managed to free the captured heroes, but the exact price of the Rogue's assistance is not yet known. Since then, Kelnozz has continued his business and his mercenary/adventuring work. He most often works as muscle for two of Tarek Wingspur's ex apprentices: Cor and Dristin. in 1375 Kelnozz helped out in several of the major battles in the moonsea and in cormanthor. He accepted a role in Dryden's army as a General and helped Dryden defeat Uthgardt thus tipping off the Malarite holy war. In 1377 Kelnozz's "Frenemy", K'Shar, caught a terminal case of Genital Warts. It is rumored that he contracted the condition from his many liaisons with Lithim and Melkose. Category:kelnozz Category:Characters